Wild dot and the Pinkish
by Lorris
Summary: Les (mes)aventures de Lightning !


"Bon, eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller."

Les mots de Serah résonnèrent douloureusement dans le cœur de Lightning. Dévisageant Snow d'un regard haineux, elle tentait amèrement de dissimuler la colère qui se déversait en elle, impuissante. Elle le maudissait. Elle détestait tout chez lui. Sa présence, son arrogance, son immaturité, sa rêverie… Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait protéger Serah ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Snow aime Serah ?

L'ainée des Farron n'avait jamais vraiment été amie avec lui. Ils se connaissaient certes depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais elle ne le connaissait simplement que parce qu'il était un ami de Lebreau. Et Lebreau, c'était l'amie de Claire. Sa seule amie, à vrai dire.

Serrant les dents, Lightning ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'être qui allait bientôt briser sa vie. Car oui, pour la jeune femme aux cheveux rosés, Serah était tout ce qui constituait son univers. Sans elle, elle n'était plus rien. Sans elle, elle ne valait plus rien.

Croisant son regard, Snow lui fit un sourire conquit. Un vrai ballet de dents blanches.

Ah ça, il était heureux, le blondinet ! Et il pouvait l'être, le bougre. Vivre avec la personne qu'on aime est une chance, un privilège qui constitue la clé du bonheur. Bonheur qu'il était en train d'arracher à celle qu'il prenait plaisir à appeler "frangine", d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait absolument pas conscience du mal qu'il infligeait à Lightning. Il aimait sincèrement Serah, et il aimait Lightning aussi.

Question sentiment, Snow n'était qu'innocence et honnêteté, et c'était là encore un point qui agaçait la jeune femme.

Il était trop parfait.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lightning, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. C'était Serah. Le visage de Lightning s'adoucit.

"On y va, Serah ? demanda Snow, impatient."

Lightning tourna vivement la tête en sa direction, le fusillant du regard. Comment osait-il abréger ainsi leur séparation ? Réprimant une remarque corsée, la jeune femme croisa les bras et souffla, lasse.

"Pars devant, Snow. J'arrive. Il y a juste quelque chose que j'aimerais dire à Claire, répondit Serah d'une voix douce."

Lightning la regarda intensément, cherchant des réponses à des questions non posées. Lorsque le jeune homme franchit le pas de la porte, Serah fit face à sa grande sœur, les yeux dans les yeux. Hésitante, elle se contenta d'abord de sourire, mais l'esquisse dessinée sur ses lèvres se gomma rapidement, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

En pleure, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras protecteurs de son ainée.

Le cœur de Lightning avait presque cessé de battre. Lire autant de détresse dans les yeux de sa sœur aurait pu la tuer. C'était insupportable.

Refermant tendrement ses bras autour des frêles épaules de sa benjamine, Lightning caressa ses cheveux avec amour. Sans dire un mot, les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se consolant mutuellement dans leur étreinte.

"Je t'aime Claire, avait finit par dire Serah, reniflant doucement."

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Serah. (Elle brisa l'étreinte et lui sourit). Reviens aussi souvent qu'il te plaira. C'est notre maison, et tu y auras toujours ta place."

"Je… je vais recommencer à pleurer, Claire, avoua Serah avec culpabilité. Pardon…"

Lightning laissa s'échapper un rire discret, et posa son index sur le nez rosé de sa petite sœur.

"Non, s'il te plait Serah, ne pleures plus. (Serah la fixa droit dans les yeux). Tu vas vivre avec Snow, et ça va être merveilleux. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose…"

"Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux ronds."

"Viens me voir si tu as le moindre problème. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, alors ne me laisse pas. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, ne me laisse jamais croire que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me caches ce genre de choses. Alors… promets-moi que tu viendras m'en parler si la moindre chose te préoccupe. D'accord ?"

Serah avait sourit. C'était tout Claire ça, toujours angoissée à l'idée que sa petite sœur chérie l'évince de sa vie, ou souffre en silence.

"C'est promis, Claire."

A ses mots, Lightning tendit sa main vers Serah et lui prit le menton. Elle souriait, et c'était tout ce que voulait voir l'ainée avant de la laisser partir pour de bon.

"Maintenant vas, Snow t'attend. Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je risque de changer d'avis et de t'interdire de le revoir, lança Lightning d'un ton faussement sévère."

Serah se mit à rire joyeusement. Attrapant la main de sa sœur, elle l'entraina jusqu'à la porte avant de décrocher ses doigts.

Snow afficha une mine satisfaite. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés en voyant arrivée Serah. _C'est un type bien,_ pensa Lightning en voyant le regard radieux de sa sœur. _S'il lui fait du mal, je le tue de toute façon._

Serah embrassa son ainée sur la joue et descendit amoureusement les marches de son ancienne maison accrochée aux bras de Snow.

Adossée contre la porte, Lightning souriait en regardant les deux jeunes amants s'éloigner. Mais soudain, la jeune femme pensa au pire, et courut jusqu'à eux.

"Serah ! s'écria t-elle, le visage sévère. Je ne tiens pas à être tante avant plusieurs siècles !"

"Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, incrédule. (Snow éclata de rire lorsqu'il comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion)."

"Je ne plaisante pas ! reprit Lightning en se tournant vers lui. Fais ça à ma sœur et je t'arrache les…"

"Claire ! interrompit Serah, choquée. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons attention…"

"De toute façon vous n'êtes pas mariés, alors vous n'avez pas à…"

"Claire ! coupa à nouveau la benjamine. Je t'en prie... supplia t-elle, embarrassée. Cette conversion est vraiment gênante…"

Snow attrapa brusquement sa fiancée et l'embrassa, sous le regard fusilleur de Lightning. Armé d'un grand sourire, il tendit le doigt vers elle.

"C'est notre intimité maintenant, Light. On pourra faire ce qu'on veut, et tu ne seras pas là pour nous en empêcher, déclara t-il par plaisir de voir la "frangine" s'enrager."

Lightning attrapa le doigt de Snow et le tordit, son visage arborant un sourire forcé.

"Serah, rentre à la maison ! Ce type est un pervers, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre avec lui !"

"Claire… souffla Serah en souriant. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Mais s'il te plait… ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ? demanda timidement Serah, les joues rouges. (Lightning relâcha le doigt et regarda tendrement sa sœur)."

"Très bien… (Elle se tourna vers Snow, qui cacha instantanément ses mains derrière son dos). Toi, je t'ai à l'œil."

Snow soupira. Finalement, son calvaire venait peut-être seulement de commencer…


End file.
